The present invention relates generally to in line check valve assemblies and more particularly to an internal check ball retainer for these assemblies.
In the past, a check valve assembly would be provided with a drilled and reamed hole to intersect the check ball hole for insertion of a precision dowell pin to prevent the check ball from blocking the through hole in the connector. The disadvantages associated with the dowell pin includes: the cost of drilling and reaming the hole; the cost of the precision pin; the external leakage around the pin which occurred with high system pressures and cycling; and the difficulty of removing the pin for maintenance of the check ball and check ball seat.